


Pawsitively Lovable

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a pretty great boyfriend.</p><p>Sure, okay, maybe he isn’t allowed to think that about himself (shut up), but he swears it’s true - proven and accurate. Because never mind the neck massages, foot massages, the late-night burger runs and the hours spent watching <em>Planet Earth</em> over and over again. He’s a great boyfriend for stepping into a cat café when he’s allergic to cat hair, cat dust, cat noises, <em>cats</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawsitively Lovable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archangelgaybriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/gifts).



> Cross-posted at my [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tk/post/104717794022/dean-cas-pawsitively-lovable).

Dean is a pretty great boyfriend.

Sure, okay, maybe he isn’t allowed to think that about  _himself_  (shut up), but he swears it’s true - proven and accurate. Because never mind the neck massages, foot massages, the late-night burger runs, and the hours spent watching  _Planet Earth_  over and over again. He’s a great boyfriend for stepping into a cat café when he’s allergic to cat hair, cat dust, cat noises,  _cats_.

Cas, of course, is on cloud nine.

“Dean,” he perks up, “look at that Ragdoll playing with his toy! Oh, and the Balinese by the scratching post!” He reaches for Dean’s hand to lead him toward the felines, and Dean uses the chance to rub vigorously at his eyes. And if someone were to ask why he never actually told Cas about his allergy, Dean would just point out that Cas is cripplingly precious when surrounded by cats.

Case in point: “Hello there,” Cas is saying, letting a few of the kittens crawl onto his shoes. Dean releases his hand so he can crouch down and pet their little heads to his heart’s content. “Hi,” he murmurs to each one, taking his time to tap them gently on the nose. It’s ridiculous, and cute, and Dean can no longer smell anything, but he gets a photo of Cas snuggling a calico with his phone, so it’s not a complete loss and yeah, he’s totally whipped.

“Would you like to hold her, Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean blinks and Cas is standing in front of him, holding a tiny beige kitten with blue eyes and they match and it’s adorable but- “I think I’ll pass.” He ignores Cas’ pout - because he may end up holding the damn animal if he doesn’t - and that’s when he sees the chalkboard on the wall with loopy pink cursive that reads, ‘You can feed our cats! Kibble packs $5.’

Dean stares at the board, then back at Cas, then sighs before heading to the counter.

“He’s eating out of my hand!” Cas exclaims a few minutes later, and after that it’s a series of excited “Dean, look”s, which- Dean is certainly looking. Really, he is. (Just not at the cats.)

Because Cas is turning to him, all stupid huge eyes and fond smile, telling him “Thank you” but that’s silly considering there isn’t much that Dean wouldn’t do for Cas. He wants to say this out loud - Cas is the best thing to have ever happened to him - so he opens his mouth and… sneezes instead.

“Bless you,” Cas says.

Dean sneezes again.

Cas is on his feet this time. “Dean?” He steps into Dean’s space, studies his face carefully, and his eyes soon widen in abrupt realization. “Oh my god, you’re allergic, aren’t you.”

Dean nods, not that it matters very much; Cas pulls him out of the café so quickly that he practically gets whiplash and trips over a Maine Coon. Cas also refuses to let him drive, keeps saying “I’m sorry” and “This is my fault” even though it honestly isn’t, and when they’re back at their apartment, Cas deposits him on the armchair, thrusting a dose of cherry Benadryl into his hand. “I’m going to shower. Probably twice,” he says seriously, and Dean watches him disappear into the bathroom before dozing off.

It’s an hour past when he wakes up to Cas’ fingers threading through his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Cas smiles, smelling like clementines, and Dean pulls him into his lap to bury his face into Cas’ neck, breathing deep. He feels Cas’ laugh rumble low against his chest and hears “So the medication worked” spoken quietly, soft and adoring.

“Mm, still a little sniffly,” Dean grumbles. “Think you could take care of me some more? Maybe put that nurse hat on?”

Cas huffs. “I cannot  _believe_  you stole that from Jess.”

Dean leans back, aghast. “She gave it to me! It was basically gathering dust!”

“Of course it was,” Cas sighs, but leans forward with his lips curled up and inviting. They kiss for a while, slow and sweet, Cas linking his hands against Dean's neck and Dean slipping his hands around Cas’ hips, bringing him closer. “You’re perfect, you know that?” Cas breathes.

Dean blushes hard. “I’m really not, babe.”

“For me,” Cas whispers anyway. “Perfect for me.” He cups Dean’s jaw, pressing their lips together, then asks, “So, you really think the hat will make this better, huh?” 

Dean kisses the corner of his mouth and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for archangelgaybriel's idea of Dean going to a cat café for Cas despite his allergy.
> 
> Do leave me kudos, comments, and love!


End file.
